Shadow Love
by Piemaster1121
Summary: Dante has a bad life. He's an assassin. He kills for a living. Everyone he knows is dead. No one loves him...or is this true? Dante's life and his own clan might change forever when a Lucario comes into Dante's life and the clan. M for death, cussing, and maybe lemons in the future.


**This is going to be my main story I am going to work on for now on( I might be dropping The Lucario Order cause I suck at doing first person. I might rewrite it later though in third person.) Ok enough rambling for me right now. Enjoy the story!**

**Also words slanted like **_this _**are thoughts and words like **~_this~_** are memories. Ok enjoy now!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gallade's cant fly

A lonely white mansion sat on a hilltop overseeing a town. A Lucario, hidden by the darkness of night, was crouched on a branch, high above the mansion staring off at the bustling town. The moonlight lightly reflected off his black robe that was covering his whole body. The Lucario's name is Dante. He was 20 years old, rather young for an assassin. Dante's mother died giving birth to him while his dad died from alcohol poisoning, trying to drink out the pain of his wife's death. He always used to beat Dante yelling at him saying he was the reason that his wife died and his red fur was pure evil. He remembered the day his dad died clearly.

_~10 years ago~_

Rain pounded the window of Dante's old home. Dante, a young riolu at the time, was curled up on a couch sobbing from the phone call stating that his dad was dead. He was alone in life now, there was no one to care for him, no one to love him. "What do I do now," Dante stammered, "I am just going to rot now, just like my dad wanted." Dante wanted to cry for the rest of the day until he heard the doorbell ring. Dante wiped his tears away and walked towards the door. "I bet it's an orphanage that's going to take me away." Dante opened the door and to Dante's surprise there was typhlosion with a black robe covering him from the pouring rain. Dante backed away and asked, "Are you here to take me to some orphanage?"

The typhlosion took off his hood and knelt down in front of Dante. The typhlosion made a crooked smile and reached out his hand, "My name is Felix. What is yours?"

Dante spit onto Felix's face and yelled, "Why should I tell you!"

Felix snickered, "You've got guts kid," Felix wiped the spit from his face, "I like that."

"What do you want from me!" Dante yelled.

"I have an invitation."

"Invitation for what?"

"Invitation to join the shadow clan. And in there you will have a purpose in life my boy."  
Dante thought about the situation_. I could leave this house and join this clan, but will it be worth it? _

"And if I refuse?" Felix's smile disappeared into a serious expression.

"Either you join or you don't. Make up your dam mind." Dante thought about it again. _I guess I have no choice._

"Fine. I accept." Felix's smile came back.

"Excellent! Now if you may, follow me." Felix flipped back his hood on and started walking toward the rain.

"Wait! I need to get something first!"

Felix looked back and yelled, "Hurry up then! We don't have all fucking day!" Dante ran down a hall, to his room and checked under his mattress. He pulled out a golden locket that was shaped as a heart and opened it. There was a picture of female and male Lucario hugging next to a tree.

Dante sighed at the only picture he had that his mom was in. He stood there, just looking at the picture of his mom. "Why mom? Why couldn't you be here right now? Everything would have been so much different with you." Dante started shedding a tear but heard Felix's voice yelling at him from outside.

"Hurry up dam it!" Dante quickly snapped the locket around his neck and ran outside where Felix was waiting for him. "Finally, you're here. Now lets go." Felix started walking in the rain with Dante following close behind. Dante looked around and saw no car or anything that can transport them.

"Where are we going?"

Felix looked back and held out his hand, "Hold my hand."

Dante looked at Felix suspiciously, "Why should I?"

Felix made a stern look, "Just do it."

Dante hesitated but accepted, "Fine. But don't think I am going to hold your hand everyda-" Dante was cut off by a puff of red smoke, teleporting them to the place Dante will start a new life.

~_Back to the present~_

Felix's voice rang from the Dante's earpiece.

"Hey Dante you still there?" Dante snapped back to his senses.

"Ya"

"Don't you be spacing out on a mission Dante. If you screw this up you won't get paid."

Dante made a half chuckle half sigh, "Ya I know. I just was remembering the day I joined the clan."

Felix chuckled,"Ya I remember that day too because you spit in my fucking face!"  
Dante laughed a bit from Felix's reaction, "Don't get too butt hurt again."

Felix calmed down a bit, "Just make it nice and easy. Remember, he owes us money so take out anyone that gets in your way." Felix disconnected from the earpiece. Dante sighed and teleported to the front door. Looking around he only saw a few guards guarding the house from the outside. Not a real threat. He teleported inside the living room which was filled with paintings and luxuries. A leather couch and chairs were located around a crackling fireplace that was still burning on the right of the room and to the left was the kitchen filled with many fruits and meats. In front of Dante was a large stair case leading to which looked like the master bedroom judging by the size of the doors.

Dante started walking up the stairs cautiously, "This dumbass buys all this shit and doesn't even bother to buy more security." Dante reached the top of the stairs. Dante conjured a black aura dagger that simmered in his hands. This was one of the many perks of joining the clan that Dante enjoyed having. He flipped his hood over his head and entered the master bedroom in silence. He scanned the room and noticed no one was in the room. Dante looked at a mirror besides the bed and noticed something on the roof where he was standing at.

"What the hell." Dante heard a cracking noise above him and looked up. A green blade slashed at him, making a deep cut across his cheek. Dante was blinded by the attack and was pushed to the ground by the attacker. Dante's vision cleared and revealed a gallade with crazed filled eyes on top of him. He grabbed Dante's robe and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YOU TOOK MY FAMILY BUT YOU WON'T TAKE ME!" The gallade raised one arm ready to rip Dante's throat open but Dante was faster. Dante teleported behind the gallade, having him fall to the ground. Dante grabbed the gallade's neck from behind and raised him in the air. "LET GO OF ME. I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" The gallade tried to break free from Dante's grip but Dante out strengthened him.

"You owe the Shadow clan money." Dante responded with a calm voice.

"I OWE YOU SHIT DAMMIT!"

Dante tightened his grip on the gallade's neck. "Either you pay double or you take a flying trip out that window."

"SCREW YOU!"

"Alrighty then." Dante walked towards the window still with the gallade in his grip squirming to get out. Dante now faced the window with the gallade raised in the air."Lets see if a galade can fly now."

"NO!" Dante had one more look at the crazed filled eyes the gallade had and swiftly threw him out the window, making a loud crashing noise followed by a loud thump. Dante heard footsteps and yelling coming from outside the bedroom.

"Crap." Dante teleported to the roof before the guards can find him in the bedroom. He walked over to where he threw the gallade and peeked over the edge to see a lifeless body surrounded by window debris and guards calling the police. Dante clicked a button on his earpiece and stated, "Target down."

A buzzing was heard and Felix's voice came into hearing. "Good work Dante. Now come back to HQ. We'll talk about more missions in the morning."

Dante yawned, "Alright." Dante disappeared into a cloud of red mist and appeared in his tent that was located in the clan. It was a simple tent. The only things Dante kept in his tent were a simple mattress with a pillow and blanket, a backpack with an iPod, and a lamp for light. Dante sat down on his mattress and thought about his life. All his family is dead. Felix considers the clan Dante's family but he doesn't. He has only one friend which is Felix. Dante loves no one and no one loves him. Dante looked around his tent and sighed at his depressing life. He unlocked his locket and set it beside his bed, making sure no one would steal it for the gold. Dante laid down on his mattress staring at the ceiling of the tent, slowly drifting of to sleep.


End file.
